Xophillyai Envoy-Isolation
by Maria65
Summary: After letting the demonic energy take hold, Zaren has been put in Isolation but it seems its not working this time, Argus has come to try and take him once more, but as Queen, Maria will not let that happen. Destroying Argus helps Zaren but he is not completely cured and is still tainted. How will Lua hold up knowing what he's going through? Rated T for violence, Lua is not mine.


Morning came fast and quick, the sunlight filtering in through the blinds on the room and thus making Zaren groan, looking over at the window. He groaned, rubbing his forehead and was about to move...but the weight on his body stopped him and he looked down, seeing Lua still sleeping against him. He rose a brow, wondering what happened then the memories of yesterday flooded his mind and he sighed, gently rubbing her head, glad to know she was comfortable around him. He snapped his fingers to summon Muse...when suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain rush through his body, making him gasp and clutch his chest, feeling the wound react to his powers as an Envoy being locked away. _'What the hell?! Where's Muse?!'_ He wondered, feeling the pain slowly dissipate and he gasped, rubbing his forehead and humming, wondering what happened.

 _'Only Maria could break the bond between an Envoy and Eidolon, so why would she? ...Unless…'_ Zaren's eyes widened as he remembered Maria wished to see him and he sighed...he would be going into isolation. He gently shook Lua's shoulder, being gentle in waking her up. "Lua, you awake?" He asked, voice soft. "Meh…" Lua groaned. "It better not be a.m or you are dead. I never get up any earlier than nine...where's Muse?" Lua's half hearted protest fell flat when she didn't sense Muse. She quickly sat up, her eyes flicking around. Zaren looked down, eyes solemn and he sighed, it'd be best to just tell her.

"Our bond...was broken last night." He commented, slowly getting out of the bed and stretching before looking at Lua, his eyes held sorrow. "...You best come with me to the Throne Room...Maria will explain there." He said, tone sad and sorrowful as his eyes flickered from his normal bright red, to glowing dark red. Lua blinked at him but didn't say anything, something was going on, that much was clear. She followed him as he began walking, both silent on the walk though Lua glanced over every now and then, seeing Zaren clutching the area where his heart was. Was this about his wound? 

They entered the Throne Room and Zaren walked forward, before bowing before Maria who sighed, her face emotionless as she simply stared at Zaren. "You are aware why you are here, are you not Zaren?" Maria asked and Zaren sighed, lowering his head in sadness. "I am aware...I am to be placed in Quarantine Isolation for a week, maybe longer until I am purified." Zaren replied monotonously, face neutral as he stared at the ground. Blue chains instantly sprang from the ground and wrapped around him, binding him to the ground as he gasped, a dark aura covering his body as his wound acted up. 

Muse, who was beside Maria gasped and made to ran toward him, but chains appeared around her as well, quickly bringing her to the ground. "You know better than this, both of you." Maria said, glaring at Zaren and Muse. "You were ignorant Zaren, letting the necromancy consume you just to fight, you know better!" She shouted, standing up slowly and snapping her fingers, Muse disappearing. "I understand your anger and hatred, but that was NO REASON for you to let yourself be taken the way your were!" She shouted once more, her anger obvious. 

"Argus is alive, he is still out there and I broke the bond last night because had Muse stayed connected to you, you might've transformed into a demon Zaren!" Maria shouted, gold eyes turning blue as the Cube began to spin. "You know fully well that you were mere hours away from transforming, yet you still did the stupidest thing I've seen anyone do!" She exclaimed before a cage appeared around him, locking him in place as both Harmoina and Astraea appeared, both ready for Maria's commands. 

Maria sighed and looked at Lua, her blue eyes returning to their golden color. "...I suppose you might have questions?" She asked Lua as the cage glowed blue, both Astraea and Harmonia disappeared with Zaren, all heading to the area below the basement of the castle. "Understatement to last a few thousand years." She muttered. "Please explain full and as long as you have to as to what's going on, a few things were said yesterday but not enough for me to understand." A part of her wanted to act when Zaren was taken away just then but the reasonable and logic parts of her were louder. She learned long ago to get answers first before acting. 

Maria sighed and walked over, having Lua follow her as they headed to the Isolation area. "Whenever an Envoy or Eidolon are corrupted by any kind of dark magic, rather it be demonic, necromantic or otherwise, I instantly send for them to come back instantly." Maria commented, stopping at a door that instantly unlocked. "As such," She began as they headed down the stairs, "when they arrive, they are placed in what I call Quarantine Isolation. Quarantine to purify them of whatever is corrupting them and Isolation as they are kept alone and not allowed visitors so that Harmonia and Astraea may concentrate on simply purifying one person at a time." Maria said as they reached another door in the hallway they were in. 

She unlocked the door before them and they continued down, torches being lite as they went. "If they are with others, I fear they may kill those with them and they do not need that blood on their hands." Maria explained, before heaving a heavy sigh. "It's easier to purify Envoy's than it is Eidolons, as Eidolons hold more power than a simple person could, they are what truly transforms the Envoy into a demon. Purifying them requires me to be there personally and use the Cube myself to purify them as Astraea and Harmonia do not have the power themselves to do so." Maria said, before they stopped at a large black door and Maria sighed. 

"Does that answer your question?" She asked Lua, hoping her explanation was sufficient enough, if not, she would go into even more detail and that would be confusing to them both. "I understand...one thing though, must the demon die to set Zaren free?" She asked calmly, everything Maria said made sense. Maria was silent, obviously her answer was not going to please Lua. "No...even if Argus does die, Zaren would not be freed from the corruption already within him." Maria said, turning to look at Lua fully. "It is not the demon that will turn Zaren into a monster, nor will kill Argus free him. The corruption within Zaren has been there for a long time, every human has evil in them and the demonic power within him holds onto that evil." Maria explained, before the doors glowed white. 

"Zaren would have to die, himself, in order to be freed from the torment on the wound. The energy the wound emits is attached to his soul and heart, in order to free him...one would have to literally tear his soul apart and put it back together without a single mistake." Maria said and the Cube on her staff flashed briefly, before the glow faded and the doors opened. "Simply killing the demon will not cure Zaren." She commented, before walking into the room. Inside the room where several large rooms, each big enough to fit about three cars in as they were huge! Large, steel doors were before each room, numbered QI-One, or QI-Two, ect. The door each glowed blue, a sign that the Cube was being used the lock the demonic energy within and that the Cube was used to keep the door sealed. Maria stopped before one marked as QI-Ten and looked up, seeing a small Eidolon sitting on top of the room. "Ayako, how have they all been?" Maria asked the blue Eidolon, who jumped down and smiled, crumbs around her lips as her tail swayed side-to-side in happiness at seeing Maria.

"They are all safely secured inside their rooms, Zaren is currently being treated by Harmonia and Astraea as we speak." She said cheerfully and Maria nodded, looking into the single window on the door, seeing Zaren bound down by the chains still. His expression was tight, teeth clenched as he helped fight off the demonic powers within him, trying to win over the demon's corruption. "He's doing better than last time." Maria said, before she felt Ayako tug her sleeve. "Queen Maria, do you have a snack on you?" She asked, her stomach rumbling and she blushed, ears lowering in embarrassment. 

Maria sighed, yet smiled at the young Eidolon. "Always the hungry one, aren't you?" She asked, before digging a bag of animal crackers from her pouch and handing it to Ayako. "They're frosted! YAY!" The wolf Eidolon exclaimed in glee and instantly sat down on the floor, beginning to eat. "Always hungry." She commented with a shrug, before looking into the window. "You can look inside if you so wish." Maria commented, taking a few steps back. Lua made a face and stepped back. "I'll pass, if you have need of me please call, for now I am going to search for books." Lua turned and headed back the way they came, this was a castle; it would be odd if there wasn't a library. 

Maria sighed and motioned for head to Ayako, asking the small Eidolon to escort Lua to the library so she wouldn't get lost. Maria looked inside the room, seeing Zaren strain against his bindings as he fought the demonic energy clawing at his heart. Pain racked his body, making him cry out in pain and strain harder, cutting into his wrists as the shackles stopped him from getting away. He cracked an eye open, the white turning black and he shouted in pain, a demonic wave pulsing from him and slamming into the sides and the door, yet it simply rebounding off and caused no harm or damage to those around. 'Zaren…' Maria thought, tears running down her face. _'I'm sorry I am doing this to you...but it's the only way to protect you.'_ She thought, ignoring the tears dripping off her chin. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Ayako smiled as she hopped to the library, her ears twitching toward Lua every now and then, making sure the woman was still following. "What kinda books do you like?" Ayako asked, eating another cracker from the bag she had. "Anything really, perhaps however I shall look into books on healing." Lua was going to try very hard to distract herself from thoughts of Zaren right now, there was nothing she could do. Frankly she doubted Dovatins or Muses could even help Zaren, both those Power Filled were weak to dark power and magic. 

Ayako hummed as they entered the library, it was pretty much another throne room all on its own! Books lined the shelves going about fifth-teen feet tall; the shelves pretty much covered half a portion of the library and there were a few tables closer to the doors they entered. A few servants and guards were there, some even at a small counter that was there, asking about certain books and where to find them. Overall, it was a huge library. Ayako walked forward, before looking down a row and seeing that a ladder was being used for a second floor where people could read outside and she hummed; that wasn't what she was looking for. "Oh, Tyr!" Ayako called out to a blue-haired, yellow eyed Eidolon. 

"Hm?" The man questioned, turning around and seeing Ayako there with the new Envoy he had heard about. "Ayako, there you are." He commented, one strand of his hair had electricity sparking from it and his outfit seemed to radiate with the same electricity. "You never come to the library, what's up?" He asked and Ayako pointed to Lua. "She's looking for healing books but I can't remember where they are, can you help her?" She asked, tail wagging happily and Tyr chuckled. "Yeah, I can. Go on ahead and do what you were doing pup." He said, ruffling her hair as he walked past and she pouted. 

"I'm NOT a PUPPY!" She exclaimed, getting shushed by a few in the library and she chuckled nervously, before skipping out of the area. Tyr simply chuckled, amused at her reaction. "Lua, right?" He asked, receiving a nod from her. "Alright, nice to meet you, names Tyr." He said, holding out a hand to shake and they shook. "I think some of the healing books are at the far end, follow me." He said and lead her toward the other end of the library. "Alright, let's see...AH!" He said, stopping at a shelf that was simply labeled 'medicine'. "This whole wall right here had pretty much everything healing related, from tradition methods to non-traditional, and things we don't even know about." He said, before grabbing a book with a brow. 

"This isn't supposed to be here, this belongs at the other end labeled 'W'." Tyr said and the cover...Lua recognized it instantly. "...That hard cover is different from the rest." She noted softly. "I swear I've seen that before." She muttered frowning. "I wouldn't be surprised it's different." Tyr said, opening it and shifting through the pages. "Alucard said it was gift given to him from one of the worlds he visited," Tyr said, before closing it softly. "said the man wanted to thank him for showing him Terra. Alucard gave it to Maria for safe keeping here in the library, said it might be useful." Tyr commented, before smiling at Lua. "If you wanna take a look at it later, the back wall with a self labeled 'W' is what you're looking for." He said, before turning around with a wave goodbye and disappeared. She saw him place it on the shelf, before he zapped away...yep, he was definitely a thunder-type Eidolon. _'I've seen that book before…'_ Lua thought, before grabbing the nearest book to her.

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Muse was down in the Isolation chambers, sitting outside Zaren's door as he shouted and screamed in pain, covering her ears as she heard his torment. She knew it was bound to happen with everything he's done and how reckless he was; the fact that he threw himself at demon's and let their energy get to him...she knew this was bound to happen. She had never heard it this bad before...she had never heard him screaming this much though except when Argus took hold of him completely. _'I can't heal him...everything I've done to try and find a cure hasn't worked!'_ Muse thought sadly, even as she sobbed; Maria simply stood there, looking at Muse sadly with a heavy sigh. 

_**'She's in pain...why break the bond the way you did?'**_ A voice resounded within Maria and she looked at the Cube in her staff, seeing it was glowing a soft white. _"It's to prevent her from transforming Zaren and her being affected by the demonic energy herself."_ Maria responded telepathically to the Cube, she wasn't aware of who it was in the Cube that spoke to her. All she knew was that it was a Queen of some sort like her, the Cube still refused to name who she was, as the voice was a females. An explosion happened within the chamber, making her and Muse gasp as they both looked inside, seeing the shackles that held Zaren had been damaged yet still held and Maria growled. 

"Open!" Maria demanded, eyes turning blue as the door opened and she ran in, ordering Muse to stay outside. Zaren looked up, his eyes both different; one was black and red and the other was white and red. "M-Maria, h-he...he's...nearby!" He gasped out, coughing a little as the purification slowed down to gently work its way through him, both Harmonia and Astraea trying not to cause him more pain. "This isn't working Maria, if Argus is nearby, then our powers aren't going to help him much!" Astraea warned her daughter, her white outfit swaying as she called on more power from the Cube. 

Maria hummed...she knew that taking out Argus wouldn't do much to Zaren, it'd just prevent him from being controlled by the blasted demon...nothing more. The wound would still react and cause him pain, it'd make it easier for another demon to control him and it'd make him more susceptible to becoming a demon himself still! "If Argus is nearby, he must be killed for you two to successfully purify him, correct?" She asked and the two nodded. "Yes Maria," Harmonia began, looking exhausted, "while the wound will not be erased or removed, it'll prevent, at least, Argus from controlling him. Though it will give other demons a chance to control him as he have no way of removing it." Harmonia explained, drawing more power from the Cube and Maria sighed. 

"Zaren...how long can you hold him off?" Maria asked the boy, who looked at her confused. "H-hold him off?" He asked and Maria nodded. "How much longer can you keep Argus from taking control wherever he's at?" She asked and he tried to think through the haze and pain. "I-I don't k-know…" He gasped out, sweat beading down his face. Maria frowned, she had to act quickly then. Strengthening and repairing the shackles on him, she turned around and looked at her mother and Harmonia. "No one is to enter Isolation until I return, you two continue your jobs. I will ask Saari to block the entrance so none may enter. Am I understood?" She asked the two and they nodded, continuing to try and purify Zaren. 

"I will return as soon as possible!" Maria shouted as she ran out of the chamber, the door closing behind her and she ordered Muse out of the area. Muse protested but the Cube on Maria's staff glowed, forcing her out. Maria ran up the steps, dress changing into armor as it shimmered and she turned toward the door, locking it before continuing up the stairs more, where she entered the main floor. "Saari!" Maria summoned her Champion of the Slain, whom appeared with a confused expression. "Yes Maria?" She asked as Maria looked at her, her eyes blue with the Cube of Gaia within. "Guard this door with your life. No one is the enter until I return, am I understood?" She stated, the conversation with Harmonia and Astraea being relayed to Saari by the Cube. 

"Yes my Queen, be careful and may those who have called upon your wrath feel the true meaning of fear!" She shouted and Maria nodded, leaving the castle as the staff transformed into two short swords, the Cube of Gaia split into two at each end of the handle. Everyone in the city stopped in shock as seeing Maria in her armor, speeding through the city at an incredible speed. "Quelkulan!" Maria called for her miasmic serpent, whom came to her side and she got on him, letting him carry her outside the shield around the city. "Whom are you looking for?" Quelkulan asked, yet Maria was silent, letting the Cube, once again, relay the conversation to the serpent. "I see." He commented softly, flying around as Maria stretched her powers out, trying to locate any type of demonic energy. 

She found him, making his way to the city yet she didn't need to try and feel him, she saw him! He was as big as his imposter, if only a little bit bigger. He wasn't trying to hide him as he raced toward the city and Maria growled, eyes glowing as she jumped off Quelkulan, the serpent disappearing as Sachi appeared, shooting ice at the demon and stopping him. "What?!" It roared out, right before Maria slammed the hilt of her swords on his head, making him roar in pain and throw her off. Maria rolled, quickly lessening the pain of hitting the ground, before she lunged forward, avoiding the demons tail. She quickly got to her feet before charging toward Argus, the swords glowing ice-blue as she used **Snowflower** , stopping the demon from getting too close. "Back for round two Argus?!" She demanded, glaring at the demon as it chuckled.

"That boy will be mine, one way or another!" He shouted, swinging his tail at her and Maria dodged, quickly using **Dancing Balisong** afterwards, giving herself some health. Maria gasped as his tail came toward her but she grinned as she let it slam into her, quickly holding onto the tail as it did so. "Have you ever faced poison before, Argus?" Maria asked, a deadly grin on her face as Sachi disappeared. Quelkulan appeared and wrapped his long body around Argus, right as Maria stabbed her swords into Argus's tail, using **Cross Slash** before she jumped away, letting Quelkulan strike and sink his fangs into Argus's shoulder, locking the demon in place. "I wonder…" Maria began, glowing blue as lines appeared on her body, glowing blue as well. "how much can a demon Overlord, such as yourself, take pain from the Cube of Gaia?" Maria questioned as her swords transformed back into a staff and the staff transformed into the Cube of Gaia as it floated above her. 

Argus began struggling against Quelkulan, making the miasmic serpent growl and try to hold him in pain. "Resisting is futile Argus!" Maria shouted, her voice echoed by someone else. "Trying to deny me is denying a God!" She shouted, even as the ghostly figure of someone else appeared around her, her armor flashing between an odd dress and her armor. The signs on her began glowing even more noticeably and the end of her braid and bangs got a tint of light blue to them, showing her connection to the Cube. 

Argus growled and broke free from Quelkulan's grasp and charged toward Maria but a blast from the Cube hit Argus, stopping him before locking him in place as a clock appeared under Argus, the time ticking to midnight. "Like I said," Maria began, voice still echoed, "resistance is futile." She finished before she floated before the Cube and thrust her hands forward. "May the power of the Cube purify this dark soul!" She shouted, before a beam of yellow and blue burst from the Cube, converging upon Argus and striking into him. "May his soul be shattered so none shall be harmed!" She demanded, before clenching her hands into fists. 

Blue lines emerged from the Cube, wrapping around Argus and tightening, before another beam of pure energy hit Argus and Maria lowered to the ground, two short swords appearing. "May my blades...bring an end to your darkness." Maria commented as she charged forward, blue aura solidifying around her swords to make jagged edges as she stabbed into Argus, her blades sinking into his gut as she ripped him open as she ripped her blades to the side, cutting him in half. She stepped back as the blood splattered everywhere yet she had no care that it got on her and stained her armor and swords, no care that it covered a portion of her face and body...the demon got what it deserved and she'd be damned it she let him stay about. The Cube glowed and the remains of the demon were set ablaze, the fire slowly turning back as Pandemonium took the body back to the darkest depths, never to see land again. 

"It is done." Maria said as the Cube lowered and her staff reappeared. The Cube shrank, going into the center of her staff and she slowly made her way back to the Kingdom, Sachi appearing soon after. "Shouldn't you clean yourself Maria?" Sachi asked, disgusted by the blood on Maria, who scoffed. "Why? The people of the Kingdom have seen me covered in blood once before from demons, this will be no different." She said as she stopped at the doors, Anya and Andre looking at her shocked. "They know how ruthless I can be, they've seen what I've done with the Cube. This is nothing compared to what I did three years ago." Maria commented before the doors opened and she entered her city, ignoring the looks of shock and horror from the citizen's. 

While they knew how she defended her city, they remembered the event from three years ago and they knew how ruthless she was when it came to defense and offense; they still had a pure image of Maria, majestic and ethereal, in their minds. Maria knew that image had to be erased, while she was a Queen, she was still a fighter as well, having fought since she was released from B.A.T and, while she never wanted to be remembered as the mass murderer of several scientist, she needed them to know she was still mortal. She was not majestic, she was not ethereal...not when she was defending her city at least. _'Why must they believe me as someone who is a God? I may have the powers when the Cube is with me, but I am still mortal.'_ Maria thought, entering her castle as her armor transformed back into a dress. 

"Queen Maria, you've-?!" The servant stopped in horror, seeing the blood soaking Maria and Maria groaned, knowing the servant would scream if she didn't say something. "Anna, it's nothing." Maria said to the pale servant, who looked at her worried. "W-what happened?" The servant, Anna, asked as she shook a little. "A demon was charging toward the city, I decided to take care of it." Maria commented and Anna exploded with surprise. "Maria! That is why you have an army! Okay?!" She shouted, catching the attention of several onlookers in the castle. "Every time something happens, you can't always rush out like that! You are our Queen, you are to be protected, HERE, INSIDE, the castle!" She shouted and Maria groaned, rubbing her head, she gets enough of a lecture from Akane, Anya and Andre, she didn't need one from Anna either. 

"As Queen it is my duty to put the people's needs before my own, I am to sacrifice my wants and needs for them. I hate having to sacrifice my soldier's for matters that I, MYSELF, can take care of." Maria snapped back, making Anna flinch in shock at her anger. "I am to protect my people, even if I must do so myself, I will carry out tasks that I must, when needed. And this task was not one I would push onto a different Envoy who didn't know the problem like I do!" Maria stated firmly, glaring at the woman before her. "M-Maria…" She went silent as she cast her gaze to the ground and Maria sighed, she didn't mean to snap but she was annoyed. 

Annoyed everyone wanted her to hide, annoyed everyone told her to stay in her throne and do nothing...she had the blood of a fighter in her. If she could complete a task, she would...she was not a Queen to sit idly by and let others do the work for her. "Anna...could you get a bath ready for me please?" She questioned and Anna looked up, before nodding as she made her way to Maria's chambers, getting the bath ready. "Queen Maria?" A voice asked and Maria stopped, looking over her shoulder and seeing one of the newer Eidolons whom had appeared, Justicia, standing behind her. "Harmonia and Astraea wanted me to find you and let you know that Zaren has been purified. They will finish the purification process tomorrow as a double check and make sure has been cleansed." She commented as she flipped her blonde hair back, orange eyes looked around with boredom. 

Maria nodded, thankful for the woman not being fazed by the blood on her; no matter what, nothing seemed to faze Justicia. "Thank you Justicia, tell them to rest all day please, they need it." She said and walked up the stairs as Justicia nodded, heading off to alert the two Eidolon's. _'I wonder how Lua is...I shall see her after my shower and let Saari know that everything is well.'_ Maria thought, entering her room and heading straight to the shower, Darius covering Marianne's eyes so she wouldn't see the blood, he wasn't fazed either; Serif had explained everything to him. 

When Maria was done, she nodded to Darius and he uncovered Marianne's eyes, making the daughter look at her mother and smile. Maria smiled back, before leaving the room and heading downstairs, alerting Saari that everything was fine, before she headed for the library. "I wonder what Lua is reading, maybe something about how the world works? What about some of the places?" Maria hummed, before shrugging. "Nah, she seems more like a medicinal-researcher." She commented at the end, entering the library. She looked around, seeing the white haired Bard was at a table; several books, all on healing were around her as she read through them. 

Maria sighed and made her way over to her, alerting her presence with a small tap on the table. "You okay Lua?" She asked, receiving a silent nod. "Good, I wish to tell you that Zaren's purification is complete and he will be having a double check tomorrow morning, so he will be in the Isolation Chamber tonight but he will be fine. The demon that had a hold of him has been dealt with and destroyed, I made sure of that." Maria commented with a tilt of her head, before she locked eyes with Lua again, gold clashing with gold. "Zaren is being brought some food to help him regain some strength and I have asked the others to prepare dinner as well. I was wondering if you were hungry as well?" Maria asked, wondering if the woman was hungry. 

"I won't say no to food, lead the way. I fear I'll get lost if I try to wonder on my own." Knowing Zaren was better was nice and all, but she needed to see him before she felt at ease. Maria nodded, leading Lua out of the library as they put the books away and headed to the dinning hall within the castle, where a few people were already gathered, including Incediana and Alucard, having come back to Aura Kingdom last week. A few of the servants looked over as Lua and Maria entered, yet when their eyes landed on their own Queen, some stiffened and kept busy thus making Maria sigh. Where they still scared about earlier? "Ah Queen Maria, there you are." Incediana commented with a smile, making Maria return the smile. 

"Hello Incediana, I take it the journey to Zaren's home was well?" Maria asked and Incediana nodded with a grin. "Yep, though I won't deny, that place is SO much better now that the wretched man is gone." Incediana commented, smiling as she leaned against the table, making Andre flick her forehead. "Proper table manners." He stated and she pouted at him. Lua silently agreed as she took a seat, honestly this whole place was likely better without that man around any longer. "How is Zaren, Maria?" Anya asked, her daughter trying to reach for Anya's food, in which Anya pushed her plate away a little, she didn't need the girl eating the spices she had on her plate. 

"He'll be fine." Maria commented, folding her hands and laying her head on her hands. "The purification process was done faster now that Argus is truly gone." She explained, slowly sighing. "Though Harmonia and Astraea both said it's highly unlikely that he'll ever be truly cured." She commented and Akane, the white haired duelist looked at Maria sadly. "How come?" She asked and Maria turned gold eyes toward the red-eyed duelist. "They stated the corruption has gone too far and the numerous times he'd given himself over to the necromancy within him as corrupted his soul beyond repair. They stated the only way to truly cure him was to go into his soul, rip it apart and put it back together without killing him." She said and everyone gasped, their eyes wide. "That's suicide!" Darius shouted, eyes wide in shock. 

"I agree, only a God could do that!" A servant shouted, his eyes wide. "Isn't Maria technically a Goddess though with the Cube?" A maid questioned, only to receive several glares from the others. Maria's hands tightened on the table, glaring at her hands as she fought the need to correct the maid; she didn't need to make another scene. "Despite my powers," Maria began, slow and calm as to ease the others. "I am not a God, I refuse to be seen as one and NEVER refer to me as one." Maria snapped the end, glaring at the maid, who lowered her head sadly. "Maria." Darius commented softly, laying one hand on hers, letting her know he was there. 

Maria sighed and smiled at him softly, trying to ease her nerves, before more food was brought out for everyone to eat. Soon enough, Astraea appeared with Justicia, who leaned over to whisper in Maria's ear. "Zaren wishes to see you M'Lady." Justicia said and Maria rose a brow, before nodding and standing. "You all continue your meal, I shall return later and if not, I bid you all goodnight." Maria said with a nod toward them, before making her way out of the dining hall, everyone watching with a concerned gaze. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Maria entered the Quarantine Isolation chambers and stopped before Zaren's, before it glowed and opened, allowing her inside and she looked at him, worried. "Are you okay Zaren?" Maria asked, kneeling to him and he sighed, looking up and she noticed he looked absolutely drained. "Once I get some rest I will be." He commented, his features pale as he still tried to recover his strength from battling Argus off. "You will get the rest needed, don't worry." Maria offered with a soft smile, making him chuckle weakly. "Certainly hope so, don't wanna worry anyone, especially Lua." He said with a grunt as he sat up straight. 

"She seems to be taking it all in stride." Maria said with a shrug, wondering how Lua had been so calm despite everyone else worried...unless...she had witnessed something like this before. Maria herself was used to it, having dealt with it ever since she took the throne and starting forging bonds between Envoy's and Eidolon's alike. "Eh, still don't wanna worry anyone." He commented and looked at the blue shackles that still bound him, before he raised a brow to Maria. "Can you...undo these?" He asked and Maria looked at his hands, only for her eyes to widen as she saw how badly bruised and cut his wrists were from where he strained in pain. 

Maria summoned her staff and healed his wounds first, despite not being a bard, sorcerer or wizard, using the Cube she was able to heal those who needed it. Next, she undid the bindings and Zaren sighed in relief, rubbing his wrists as he removed the lingering feeling left before the Cube appeared above him and he rose a brow. "No need to wait until tomorrow," Maria said, eyes turning blue as she connected herself to the Cube. "let's do a final purification now." She said with a smile to him and he smiled in return, closing his eyes. Maria spun the staff rapidly, her increasing spinning seemed to affect the Cube as it spun faster and faster with each spin Maria made of the staff. When she was certain Zaren was completely ready, Maria thrust the staff toward him and a blue beam shot from her staff, hitting the area where the wound was and Zaren merely winced, letting the purification run through him to heal him and remove what it could of the power. 

Zaren glowed blue before the glow turned to sparkles and went inside him, restoring his purity and making him sigh in relief as Maria smiled, summoning Muse, who smiled at Zaren. "I shall restore the bond." Maria said, snapping her fingers and Muse smiled in joy as warmth filled both her and Zaren, their broken bond quickly repairing under the power of the Cube. "Master!" Muse shouted, hugging Zaren making him groan. "Ack, Muse!" He scolded, still feeling sore and she blushed embarrassed before moving back, smiling sheepishly. "S-sorry." She apologized, rubbing the back of her head and Zaren sighed, standing up with help from Maria. "Next time, Zaren," Maria began sternly, giving him a flat look, "I would hope should the moment come where I need to purify you again, you won't wait and continue throwing yourself in battle. I had called you a month and two weeks ago for the purification." She commented, placing her hands on her hips. 

Zaren merely chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll try and do better, but I can't make any promises." He said and Maria sighed, rolling her eyes amused. She should've expected no less from him. "Well, how are you feeling?" Maria asked, unlocking the door and they exited and room and Zaren rolled his joints, getting used to having control again. "Feels good to be back in control, still sore but that'll go away with time." He said and Maria nodded, heading toward the stairs with Zaren behind her. "To be expected, the purification process isn't perfect; you'll feel pain when being purified but it shows your still there." Maria said with a shrug and Zaren nodded, keeping stride with her. 

"Sorry to have worried you all." He said as they reached the last door, entering the main first floor of the actual castle and Maria chuckled, turning toward him. "Zaren, you have nothing to be sorry about." Maria said and Zaren sighed, rubbing his neck. "I-I know...but still...I ashamed I let my emotions get the best of me lately. I...haven't been myself exactly." He commented with a shrug and Maria nodded, before grinning. "Does any of this have to do with a certain white-haired maiden?" She teased and Zaren blushed heavily as Maria laughed. "Calm yourself Zaren, I already know of yours and Lua's relationship, believe me." She said and he chuckled, rubbing his neck again. "I'm glad you finally found someone you can be happy with and give yourself to." Maria said, before she saw Anya and Andre leave, dinner must be done. 

"I suspect you go ahead and head back to your room." Maria said as she turned to walk away, before looking over her shoulder and smiling at him. "I'm pretty sure the silver haired maiden is waiting to see you." Maria said and Zaren smiled, before spinning on his heel and taking off, heading for his room. Maria giggled, glad to see him so happy, before she felt someone behind her and she sighed, turning around with an amused grin. "Still following me Justicia?" Maria asked the Justice Eidolon, who was leaning against a wall and she simply smiled. "Just watching your back Maria, you know how I don't like the idea of you being around someone corrupted." She said and Maria chuckled...before her gaze turned dark. 

"Have you seen the northern most area?" Maria asked the Eidolon, whom nodded. "Yes...it's still a wasteland." She said and Maria sighed, rubbing her forehead. "What did I do when I destroyed part of the world?" Maria mumbled to herself, not sure how she would fix the wasteland in the farthest north area. "Even with the power of the Cube, it shouldn't be hostile, or still be a wasteland. It should be peaceful again, fertile even." She commented, before she felt Justicia rub her shoulder. "We all make mistakes, that demon was no exception and knew you would hunt it down. It expected you to destroy half the world trying to kill it, not just a small section." Justicia said and Maria sighed, rubbing her arms. "I'll have to send Zaren up there again to check the place, see what's keeping it from healing." She said and Justicia nodded, leaving Maria to her thoughts. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Zaren ran as fast as he could, wanting to see Lua again and reassure her that he was okay, though if what Maria was true, he was pretty sure she'd be fine. ...He didn't wanna take that chance though and wanted to let her know, himself, that he was okay now. He got to his room, noticing the door was left opened and walked in, seeing Lua sitting on the bed looking outside the window, watching the night sky and seeing the guards do their nightly patrols. Even a few Envoy's and Eidolon's were still awake at this hour outside. 

Zaren stopped at the doorway and knocked on the door, catching her attention as she whipped her head his way. "Hey Lua, you okay?" Zaren asked, walking into the room a little. Zaren staggered back when Lua flew at him and wrapped him in a tight hug. "You and I are having a talk about this darkness in you...unless your queen already did." He didn't need two lectures after all. "Well…" Zaren began, not sure how to explain it. "all I really have to do is make sure I actually go see Maria when she demands it...and stop letting it take control." Zaren commented, wrapping his arms around Lua, returning the embrace. 

"Better be sure you do so then, this wasn't fun not knowing what was happening to you. Though seeing it wouldn't have made anything better." She muttered, her head tucked under his chin. Zaren smiled softly, nuzzling her head a little. "I'll try to keep a better hold on the demonic energy within me, don't worry." He said softly, moving them to sit down on the bed, his legs still felt sore from straining against the shackles. "I'm glad you weren't there to see what happened, you don't need to have seen that." He commented, a soft smile on his face as he gently rubbed her back. 

Lua nodded slightly. "I wish I could do something to remove the taint but for all my power, that isn't a skill I have." She held him a little tighter. "Not even the Power Filled I know could anything, they are weak to dark magic and power." She knew even just being near Zaren would weaken those Power Filled. Zaren sighed, pulling away and gently caressing her cheek, smiling softly. "Maria's searching through the Cube to find a safer and easier way of removing the wound and power it holds over me." He said, before giving an easy going smile. "So until then, we just have to keep doing what we do until she finds a cure, pretty much." He said with a shrug, if he was being calm about it, there was no reason to worry. 

She didn't really like the sound of that, it was like slowing an illness that slowly killed because there was no cure-No, no. She pushed that thought away hard, hugging Zaren again. Lua couldn't stand to lose another person, not again. She may go through with using the sword this time if she lost Zaren. "You...you need to promise me you'll try REALLY hard to come back here when she tells you to okay?" Lua stuttered, her voice shaking from trying to hold back tears. Zaren noticed her sadness and frowned, hugging her tightly in response, kissing her forehead. "I promise, I'm not dying, I'm just tainted." He said softly, rubbing her head before the two fell asleep; the next day promising to be more brighter than the night.


End file.
